


Касп

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fix-It, Flashbacks, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Магнус видит кошмары.





	Касп

**Author's Note:**

> 1) действие происходит через несколько дней после второго сезона, сюжетные отсылки в фике- охватывают два сезона и задевают книги;   
> 2) Касп (англ. cusp — заострение) или точка возврата — точка, в которой кривая линия разделяется на две (или более) ветви, имеющие в этой точке одинаковый направляющий вектор. То есть, ветви в данной точке имеют общую касательную и движение вдоль них из данной точки изначально происходит в одном и том же направлении.

■

Алек осознает себя на коленях. Делает это намеренно, хочет запомнить и почувствовать. Точка в конце слишком развернутого предложения. Он говорит себе: это происходит; это то, чего я хочу; я сделаю это; я уже делаю это. То, что он чувствует, не эйфория.

Он запоминает в деталях: твердый деревянный пол; острый запах специй, сладкий ⎯ сандала; мягкая ткань под ладонями; пронизанная дыханием тишина; тусклые пятна света, очерченные рамками теней от оконных рам; солоноватый привкус на языке; Магнус. Магнус. Магнус. Он не может позволить себе замереть, потому что знает: тогда Магнус очнется, остановит его, найдет действенные слова. Но он не может. Сжимает руки сильнее, страшно ⎯ останутся синяки, но иначе не получается унять дрожь в пальцах. Это не сомнение. Ему все еще кажется, что бесконечный поток невысказанного комом подступает к горлу, но он не издает ни звука ⎯ говорит, объясняет все в мельчайших деталях, не используя слов. У слов слишком много значений. Лбом он прижимается к животу Магнуса, чувствует как тот напряжен, чувствует вибрацию ⎯ и это не смех, но дрожь. Осторожные пальцы касаются его волос едва ощутимо.

⎯ Александр, ⎯ Магнус шепчет, хотя они сейчас только вдвоем.

⎯ Нет, ⎯ так же тихо отвечает Алек, не позволяя ему продолжить, и то, как твердо звучит собственный голос, пугает. Он откидывает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд. Ну же, Магнус, ты ведь умел читать меня.

⎯ Александр, ⎯ упрямо повторяет он. ⎯ Не нужно.

В комнате почти темно, но Алек видит это. Видит глаза Магнуса и то, что в них отражается.

⎯ Магнус. Магнус, пожалуйста.

⎯ Ты хоть знаешь, о чем просишь? ⎯ голос Магнуса звучит отстраненно, холодно, но тот, кого Алек ощущает ладонями, тот, на кого он смотрит ⎯ не спокоен.

Алек сжимает талию Магнуса еще плотнее всего на одну секунду, и не отводит взгляд. Он качает головой: не ответ ⎯ рефлекс. Он не просит, не хочет просить, не сейчас и никогда раньше, ⎯ все выходит из под контроля, именно так это у них работает. Алек больше не может. Ему необходимо: не просить ⎯ отдать. Если бы только Магнус принял. Если бы только ему оказалось нужным хоть что-то, что может предложить Алек.

Он понятия не имеет, как облекают чувства в слова.

⎯ Магнус, ⎯ как будто это объясняет хоть что-то, объясняет всё.

Руки Магнуса опущены вдоль тела, и он весь ⎯ замирает, совсем не двигается. Алек хочет защитить его от всего мира и от себя, но не в силах сделать и то и другое. Злость не то, что нужно Алеку прямо сейчас.

■

Он поднимается домой по лестнице, ступенька за ступенькой — так немного дольше. В кои-то веки запирает дверь, не потому что появились причины, но само действие, обыденное и механическое, кажется Магнусу нужным. Он вдумчиво переодевается, снимает макияж, готовит постель ко сну. Не зажигает ламп в лофте, ведь смаргивая чары, прекрасно видит в темноте, когда дневной свет окончательно уступает место сумеркам, а те, в свою очередь, отдают бразды правления ночи.

Скоро он снова начнет справляться.

Окружающая действительность словно подрагивает, раз за разом расслаиваясь, не позволяя до конца различить обман и правду. То и другое немного слишком реально.

Нет никакого смысла закрывать глаза. Не поможет, если не сделает хуже, как и музыка, как и алкоголь. Магнус отпивает вина, и в темноте напиток кажется чёрным.

Он ненавидит это всем сердцем, печенью, селезёнкой ⎯ перед глазами у Магнуса картины из его снов. Стоит только остаться одному: вероятности и вероятности вероятностей, другие вселенные и его собственная, ответвления без связи и порядка. Калейдоскоп, переполненная папка кэш-файлов, мороженое ассорти, сенсорная перегрузка — у него раскалывается голова. Магнус вымотан. Он устал, а его видения бесполезны и не приносят ничего, кроме боли. Он не прорицатель: то, что приходит к нему во сне, сбудется, или сбылось где-то, или могло бы сбыться. Его видения не инструмент, в них нет логики или зацепок, или малейшего шанса предотвратить.

Каждый новый шаг даётся с трудом. Он не хочет делать его, не хочет поднимать и опускать ногу, в страхе поскользнуться или опять наступить на что-то острое, хрупкое, крошащееся под тяжёлым ботинком. Человеческие кости, скрытые мутной гладью потока крови, — городские стоки забиты и он, обратившись рекой, поднялся уже по щиколотку.

Магнус сильнее этого.

Он не оглядывается, не смотрит по сторонам, а только вперёд или вниз, потому что за любым поворотом, в любом багровом оконном пролёте может увидеть сцены будущего, настоящего или прошедшего, свершившегося или нет, иносказательного или буквального. Увидеть, но никогда не повлиять.

Бессилие давит на виски, и сейчас он хочет немного: просто не смотреть больше. Не знать. Но он сильнее.

Магнус не видел кошмары годами, даже десятилетиями, до проклятого августа этого года. Благословенного августа. И, увидев снова, ⎯ обманулся, допустил надежду, решил попытаться. Он казался себе таким мудрым и сильным ⎯ губы утомлены притворством и не складываются в ухмылку. Он прокручивает перстень на указательном пальце раз, другой.

Розы, оставшиеся в вазе возле дивана, подергиваются дымкой, вянут, осыпаются трухой. Алек не виноват, он не знает, а Магнус не мог просто избавиться от букета. Он справится и с этим тоже.

Вечер тянется, как десятки до этого, и Магнус не стремится его торопить. За окнами промышленная часть Бруклина не светится, не проникает в лофт шумом, дает шанс представить Нью-Йорк умиротворенным. Магнус коротко улыбается, ловит свои очертания в мутном стекле окна. Балконная дверь открыта. Немного холодно. Ни легкие шелковые шаровары, ни такой же халат, расшитый лиловыми воронами, не согревают. Они и не должны. Магнус стоит босиком на полу, на самом краю полоски света от уличного фонаря. Он думает, что холод должен о чем-то напомнить, только вот никак не может понять о чем.

Зеркало, перевернутое отражающей поверхностью вниз, лежит на столе. Магнус на ощупь находит пепельную прядь, тянет, фокусируясь на короткой вспышке боли. Моргает, делает ещё один глоток вина, прежде, чем избавиться от бокала.

Хватит воспоминаний. На долгую-долгую жизнь хватит.

Алек не вламывается в лофт, не вбегает, внося громкий топот тяжелых ботинок. Открывает дверь собственным ключом, ступает бесшумно, осторожно, спокойно ⎯ так входят в клетку хищника или спальню младенца. Он лишний и неуместный здесь. Он ⎯ дисбаланс.

⎯ Здравствуй, дорогой, ⎯ проговаривает Магнус скороговоркой, не позволяя вставить и слова. ⎯ Ты знаешь, долгий день. Я устал и был бы благодарен за возможность отдохнуть, милый, ⎯ он был бы благодарен за силы на улыбку, в голосе, если не на лице, не в глазах.

Магнус мог решить, что-то случилось, если бы не знал наверняка, что это не так. Он сослался сегодня на срочную прибыльную работу, Алек обещал заняться отчётами, ведь у них всё в порядке, не обязательно видеться каждый день. Они условились не торопиться.

Магнус касается украдкой, магией, так чтобы Алек даже движения воздуха не ощутил: тёмные, непослушные волосы мягче на ощупь, чем на вид.

Алек не уходит и не издаёт ни звука: его милый нефилим не в ладах со словами. Но смотрит ⎯ пристально, прямо, словно пытаясь выведать не сходя с места все тайны мира, его тайны. Магнус не знает, зачем он пришел. И не узнает, не задав вопроса. Но что поделать, если прямо сейчас ему страшно даже смотреть на Алека?

⎯ ...не молчи? ⎯ у Алека обеспокоенный голос. Не сразу доходит, что за мыслями он даже не услышал начала фразы.

⎯ Ох, прости. Я правда очень устал. Что ты говорил? ⎯ имитация.

Магнус хочет обнять его, ответить на любой вопрос, говорить. Но в горле ком, а язык присыхает к нёбу. Чёрная куртка на чёрной майке, над чёрными брюками, вправленными в чёрные ботинки.

Собственные страхи и боль кажутся подростковой блажью, минутной слабостью. Выдохнуть и взять себя в руки. Сейчас, пора бы.

Алек подходит, крадётся ближе. Он не был таким, когда они вчера попрощались. Или был?

_«Ты запутываешь меня»_. ⎯ _«Путаница, часть всего этого... так ты понимаешь, что влюблён»_.

Магнус хотел бы не запутаться, не оступаться. Не доводить до предела, не срываться на отчаянные попытки сделать хоть что-то, даже если это что-то безумие — пойти, подумать только, к королеве Благого двора! — в слепой надежде, что хотя бы это оттолкнет видения в бездну. Не обманываться: не углядеть решения в самом тупом варианте. Немыслимом и только поэтому обязанном вдруг сработать, словно он в научно-фантастическом боевике. Об этом Алек тоже не знает. Ему незачем.

_«Время на твоей стороне, маг»_ , — но время враг, не союзник. Хуже. В этой односторонней вражде время просто есть, а Магнус может бросаться на него сколько угодно, биться о безразличие, принося вреда даже меньше, чем морская волна скале, но сам распадаясь на мелкие капли. Время не знает пощады.

Магнус хотел бы не разбивать чужое сердце вдребезги от одной только злости на самого себя и неспособности справиться со страхом. Хотел бы, чтобы их отношения в самом деле смогли сработать. Не поддавки, не односторонний ответ на потребность.

Он хотел бы, чтобы открыться не значило отворить ящик Пандоры. Нельзя отпустить лишь надежду со дна ларца, удержав остальное.

_«Не сотвори зла»_ ⎯ горечь под языком.

К реальности возвращает звук. Тяжёлое о паркет, скрип ботинка.

Алек абсурдно красив. Стоит перед ним на коленях, прикасается осторожно как никогда. Спрашивает разрешения. Магнус хотел бы рассмеяться ему в лицо, оттолкнуть, прогнать. Он ведь уже пробовал. Но это и поле Магнуса. Его желания, его чувства стоят на кону. И он отказывается после винить себя в чем-либо, кроме того, что поддался чувствам. Это не стыдно.

Алек красив безбожно. Прожигает, зовёт глазами.

Не прошло и недели ⎯ он, они оба, снова сделали выбор в пользу друг друга. Красный свет китайских фонариков; нерешительность ⎯ вкус пива плохо ложится на вкус мартини; ладонью вверх по руке; неловкие объятия. Сколько раз ещё придётся выбрать? Неполные два месяца отношений. Они решили не торопиться. Или только Магнус решил? Свет с улицы, мягкий, обманчивый, ложится на скулу Алека, на край руны уклонения.

Всего пару дней они снова вместе.

Он пытается уложить то, что происходит, в голове. Понять, как они здесь оказались.  
Звонил ли Алек, прежде чем появиться?

Выдох ⎯ горячий воздух задевает прикрытый неплотным шёлком живот.

Алек стоит перед ним на коленях. Жест не подчинения ⎯ Магнус и не обманывается, не хочет этого, ⎯ но преклонения. За грудиной, в сердце, сквозь живую плоть прорастает подснежник. В глазах Алека светится честность, прямая и острая, та самая, из-за которой Магнус не может дышать и готов отдать, что угодно. Даже свою ещё не сросшуюся в единое целое душу.

⎯ Александр, ⎯ он шепчет, хотя хотел бы прозвучать твёрдо и ясно; едва прикасается к непослушным прядям, желая схватиться крепко, как за спасательный трос.

⎯ Нет.

Сколько упрямства.

Он пробует сказать себе: «Это будет всего лишь секс». «Ты готов». «Он знает, зачем пришёл».

Прикосновения Алека кислотой разъедают кожу, даром, что тот не видит ожогов. Магнус хотел бы, чтобы вышло не так. Не сейчас. Но все сводится к простоте: жизнь никогда не была добра к Магнусу Бейну. Он боролся, видят все их бесчувственные ангелы, в этот раз он боролся за свою любовь. Ничего не вышло. Его демоны, его суть оказались крепче.

Он так сильно хочет закрыть глаза, но даже не моргает, и чувствует, как наполняются сухим песком веки. Магнус должен смотреть, должен запомнить раз и навсегда. Не стоит ждать большего.

Он запускает пальцы в волосы Алека ⎯ спускает курок. Бери. Даже если после ему самому не останется ничего, он не способен отказать Александру Лайтвуду.

Раз за разом.

■

Пояс халата падает, соскальзывает, и Алек отнимает руки, чтобы позволить полам раскрыться, чтобы нырнуть ладонями под ткань, почувствовать тёплую кожу.

Это ответ, и Алек не может медлить, порывисто наклоняется, словно кто-то толкнул его в спину, целует место, где нет пупка, коротко лижет ниже. Тянет Магнуса за талию на себя, совсем немного. Тот пытается удержать равновесие. Колено, сквозь лишнюю куртку и ненужную майку задевает сосок. Алек возбуждён.

Так сильно. Так сильно всегда с Магнусом.

Но сегодня нельзя торопиться.

Он покрывает светлый живот невесомыми поцелуями, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, постепенно приближаясь к груди. Так высоко, как может запрокинуть голову и потянуться. Прижимается виском, коротко, пытаясь немного взять себя в руки. У Магнуса колотится сердце.

Касания к талии перестают быть хваткой, превращаются в ласку, в попытку успокоить. Пожалуйста, Магнус. Всё хорошо, Магнус. Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

Твердый деревянный пол; острый запах специй, сладкий ⎯ сандала.

Неделю назад он потерял Магнуса. Даже сейчас, держа в собственных руках такого живого и близкого, Алек уверен ⎯ всё ещё теряет.

Наивный: думал, любовь просто есть. Над отношениями нужно работать, верно, работать над собой, да, многому учиться. Но любовь, любовь ведь она и есть? Как дышать, как кататься на роликах ⎯ однажды просто чувствуешь это. Магнус научил его. Но, кажется, запутался сам.

Венка у тазовой косточки ⎯ бешено бьющийся пульс под губами, ткань брюк, такая гладкая, цепляется о щетину. Алек будет осторожен. Дрожь ⎯ тетива между ними, словно они уже одно целое, всегда были целым, ⎯ не отступает, но постепенно сходит на нет. Магнус.

Он больше не вплетается пальцами Алеку в волосы, кольца не цепляют пряди, не тянут болью. Только магия покалывает и греет затылок. Пусть так.

Замысловатый узел наконец пасует перед непослушными, одеревеневшими от волнения руками. Осторожно он оттягивает шелк, смещает, позволяя скользнуть по стройным бёдрам, коленям на пол. Поднимает взгляд.

Мягко обхватывает головку губами, смотрит вопросительно. На глазах Магнуса нет гламура. На языке у Алека пряно и солоно.

«Научи меня заботиться о себе».

■

Каждый раз, произнося «я люблю тебя», они имеют в виду не одно и то же. Магнус не способен изменить этого. Как не способен влиять на прошлое или будущее. Это просто есть. И Магнус знает, что ему самому должно быть достаточно, что не имеет права хотеть, но всё равно нуждается. Когда-нибудь никогда.

Блики на окнах, за бликами вид на Бруклин, незапертая дверь, кресла, «Синий конь» Марка справа, за плечом Алека, Кёнигштайн сзади, где-то за спиной, на уровне бёдер столик с выпивкой, только бы на него не упасть, лиловые вороны на полах халата ⎯ Магнус теряет ориентацию в пространстве, и ни один знакомый ориентир не может подсказать.

Видят ангелы, он любит этого мальчика. До сбитого дыхания, до поджимающихся пальцев, до выходящей из-под контроля магии, до искр, до безрассудных поступков. Хочет лучшего для него. Старается дать всё, на что способен, пока тот вообще заинтересован. Пока ему не наскучило. Пока не всмотрелся пристально, не заметил червоточину. Такой, как Магнус...

Языком под головкой, мягкими губами плотно, смещая кожу, глубже, плотнее, жар. Магнус смотрит, смотрит во все глаза, чувствует. Боится пошевелиться.

Как он, четырёхсотлетний, прожженный всеми соблазнами, мог бы не влюбиться? Немыслимо.

■

Дышать через нос, прятать зубы, толкать себя ближе, вперёд, плавно, носом не дотронуться до лобка, почти, слишком глубоко, нет, ну же, обхватить ладонями, вжаться пальцами в крепкие ягодицы. Вспышка, магия вдоль позвоночника, под липнущей к коже одеждой, остро почти до боли, бесконтрольно, электрический ток. Медленно соскользнуть, пососать головку. Смакуя, правда смакуя. Отпустить, кожу прихватить одними губами, задеть нижней чуть дольше, застыть. Открыть глаза.

Я люблю тебя.

Я так, блин, сильно тебя люблю.

Движение пальцев ⎯ Алек не смотрит, но помнит с вечера, на указательном перстень с гравировкой М, ⎯ и душная куртка больше не тянет плечи. Алек не может отвести глаза, не хочет отводить от лица. Магнус выглядит уставшим, напуганным, но теперь и оголодавшим. Алек кулаком проводит по его члену, к себе и назад, и снова, снова, не останавливаться сейчас, но медлить. Смотрит ⎯ собственный подбородок вздернут с вызовом, губы наверняка блестят от слюны, но он старается вложить в жесткое движение и взгляд нежность. В нём нет ничего кроме нежности.

■

Они наконец целуются. Как тогда, в переполненной Клейвом капелле: нежность-нежность-нежность-отчаянье. Алек тянет за бордовые лацканы, не пиджака, халата. Что же ты делаешь? Откуда ты такой взялся? Магнус трогает его целиком ⎯ руками, губами, магией. Обнажённая кожа неприятно касается грубой ткани одежды, жестких швов, но это не важно. Пальцы, с мозолями от тетивы и мечей, сухие, грубые, ловкие глядят член преувеличенно медленно, словно это не секс ⎯ объяснение, трепет.

Отстраниться холодно: потной груди касается воздух. Сжать в кулаке черный хлопок футболки, выпутаться из объятий, стянуть её через голову, цепляя подбородок, несдержанно, от джинсов, носок, от ботинок ⎯ избавиться магией, трусы пусть остаются рукам, спальне. Смотреть, видеть. Как подросток.

Я хочу тебя.

Поцелуй мокрый, жадный, невыносимо короткий. Забросить бедро, зацепиться ⎯ держи меня. Руки на спине, на талии. Опусти, что ты, ну. Из горла ни звука.

Алек держит так крепко, никуда не двигается. Сильный. Мышцы, жесткие полосы шрамов. Обхватить ногами за талию, вжаться, почти что зло, не оставить зазора. Магнус чувствует поцелуй у виска, у лба, в шею. Объятия. Касания на каждом шаге.

Темное дерево дверного проема. На холодные желтые простыни задницей, спиной, бережно. Зажечь прикроватную лампу не шевелясь, не отрывая рук.

■

Дышать, говорить, думать ⎯ он не может. Каждая мышца в теле звенит, вся данная ангелом сила клокочет, рвется ⎯ усаженный на цепь дикий зверь. Удержаться. Поймать губы губами. Удержать.

Он плавится и мог бы стечь обратно к ногам Магнуса. Но это не то, что нужно. Не то, зачем он пришел. Не сейчас, не сегодня. Алеку требуется стойкость.

И он находит ее, когда Магнус целует в ответ. Когда лишает одежды. Обвивает ногами ⎯ или это он, Алек, тянет его на себя? Я не отдам. Не отпущу тебя. Ну же.

Он не смотрит по сторонам, когда доходит до спальни. Всё, что ему нужно, здесь, у него руках. Не отдам, не отпущу, и причинив боль, залечу каждую твою рану. Одну за одной, и те, что оставлены до меня ⎯ тоже.

Алеку нужно, чтобы Магнус понял, чтобы позволил. Нужно заслужить, он умеет это. Нужно завоевать, он воин. Нужно доказать, он потратил на доказательства всю жизнь. Нужно получить прощение ⎯ один человек говорил ему, что он хорош в извинениях.

Бережно опустить на простыни.

Невозможно не любоваться Магнусом. Не замереть, не потеряться в пространстве, не лишиться мыслей. Алек собирает их одну за одной. Встает на колени на мягкой постели, гладкие простыни к обнаженной коже. Запах Магнуса, его собственный запах. Сандал, корица, пот, нагретый металл. Тяжёлый и теплый воздух. Магнус.

Магнус смотрит на него в ответ. Льнёт ⎯ ненавидит, терпеть не может бездействовать. Увлекает в поцелуй, трогает. Алек позволит всё, что угодно. Магнус целует его запястье и тянет резинку трусов.

Он тугой и горячий. Они ещё не делали этого, не делали так, и Алек сходит с ума, слушая, как стоны Магнуса становятся громче, требовательней, глядя как он мечется по подушкам, ёрзает, подставляется, толкается на пальцы сам. Алека крупной дрожью колотит. Не останавливаться. Сконцентрироваться. Найти в огрубевших пальцах всю чуткость, на какую способен. Вспомнить, как нравится самому. Пробовать, пробовать, пробовать, запоминать.

Магнус внутри другой, особенный. Алек упивается этим, краснеет, не может подобрать слов ⎯ так ведь не говорят. Это чуть остужает, достаточно, чтобы не сорваться, не слететь ко всем демонам с катушек. Двигаться, учиться, сделать хорошо.

Магнус ⎯ громкий, живой, яркий, волшебный, весь словно не из этого мира. Не из мира Алека точно. Но Алек учится. Доверию и принятию, стойкости, преданности, открытости, теплоте. Он уже достоверно знает, что границы и устои ⎯ ложь, выдумка, предрассудки. Магнус больше этого. Его, Алека, любовь ⎯ больше.

■

Три на выдох, ни одного на вдох. Ещё. Да. Пожалуйста?

Прикусить губу. Ноги ⎯ раздвинуть шире, вжать в плечи, пяткой на лопатку, пяткой на поясницу, ближе, колено прижать к груди. Так. Так.

Пальцы сплетённые с пальцами, ни одного кулона на шее, занавески сменяют цвет ⎯ лиловый, канареечный, индиго, оранжевый, глубже! Спина колесом до сведенных мышц. Пустота в голове. Секунда, другая. Третья.

На предплечье пальцы, на груди щека, губы. Мокрые волосы облепляют Алеку лоб, и Магнус тянется, отталкивает их, стирает. Большим пальцем гладит висок. Мой хороший. Люблю тебя.

⎯ Спасибо.

Алек вскидывает голову, смотрит, как тогда, хуже, чем тогда, сквозь закрывающиеся створки лифта ⎯ у него снова разбито сердце, но теперь нет непонимания. Что же?

⎯ Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

■

Собраться с силами и подняться на руках, чуть сдвинуться. Нет. Всё ещё нет.

Алек моргает оглушенный, пришибленный. Всё ещё нет. Гладит Магнуса по плечам и груди, скользит ладонью на шею, зарывается пальцами в волосы и с нажимом ведёт по короткому взмокшему ёжику, на затылок, вверх, к самой макушке кончиками пальцев.

Губами касается единственной цветной пряди. Он помнит: думал, серебрянная, так красиво. И осознаёт тут же, прямо сейчас ⎯ пепельная. Седая.

⎯ Я люблю тебя, ⎯ он чувствует, что сам того не желая, давит голосом. Он не знает как ещё убедить, но будет пытаться. Ресницы у Магнуса немного дрожат, и Алек его целует. Боясь отстраниться совсем, он выворачивает неудобно свободную руку, стягивает намокшие, липкие трусы, путается в ногах, и помощь магии неоценима.

Он ещё не всё. Он ещё не закончил.

■

Нужные слова, которые не были сказаны: после смерти Рагнора, смертей сотни нижнемирцев в зале Института, после истории с Азазелем, после мучительных дней без магии, пыток, возвращения в оскверненное психопатом тело, смерти и воскрешения Джейса, после каждого кошмарного сна, после каждой ссоры и каждого поцелуя, и... Что-то разладилось, что-то с самого начала пошло не так. Голова раскалывается. Калейдоскоп.

Он поворачивает голову, впивается в Алека взглядом.

Шторм. Не остановить, не приручить, только покориться и надеяться, что окажешься в оке бури. Магнус хотел бы, мог бы назвать Алека стихией, вот только какая-то мысль на границе осознанного не позволяет этого сделать. Алек всегда целует, трогает его порывисто, со всей самоотдачей. Ангел, что же он натворил?

⎯ Чёрт знает что, ⎯ раздельно, выделяя паузой каждое слово, произносит Алек. ⎯ Магнус, я...

Он откидывается на подушки, натянув на них одеяло, затылком зарывается в мягкую ткань и смотрит в потолок. Потом ⎯ на Магнуса. Тянется к нему рукой, но словно бы сомневается. Не решается прикоснуться. Магнус, вдруг, слышит как громко колотится собственное сердце, слышит ток крови в ушах. Несколько раз моргает.

⎯ Магнус, ⎯ Алек зовёт его, и он находит под одеялом его тёплую руку, сжимает пальцы. ⎯ Магнус, тебе снятся кошмары. Я не знаю, я не уверен как давно, но ведь снятся. Не после истории с обменом телами, но после неё стало хуже, так? ⎯ Алек всё ещё смотрит в потолок, а не на него, а значит ответ ему и не нужен. ⎯ Ты пережил столько. За эти месяцы. Ты. Магнус?

На этот раз он поворачивается, всем корпусом, перекатывается на постели так, чтобы смотреть прямо ему в лицо.

⎯ Пожалуйста, Магнус. Ты ведь доверяешь мне. Я. Я не знаю, сколько ещё выдержу. Так всегда, всю жизнь — Иззи, Джейс, они самые близкие, кто у меня есть, но я годами учился угадывать их, ведь если на самом деле нужно, ни от кого и слова не добьёшься. И ты. Почему...

Магнус не может больше. Перебивает. Тянет за руку, тянется сам, пока Алек не нависает над ним полностью, лицом к лицу. Сколько существует определений слову интимный?

⎯ Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Александр, ⎯ тянет он низким, самым соблазнительным своим голосом. Это игра, немного, да, но Магнус не умеет, давно разучился иначе.

Одеяло отброшено в сторону, Алек, не разрывая зрительного контакта, усаживается на него верхом, съезжает с живота ниже, пока не упирается в согнутые в коленях ноги, наклоняется снова близко.

⎯ Обожаю на тебя смотреть, ⎯ говорит он, так же низко. ⎯ Хочу слушать тебя и слышать.

Он спускается губами к шее, чтобы определённо оставить засос и это очень возбуждающе, но, намного больше, важнее ⎯ Алек понял его. Понял правильно. Алек замирает. Большим пальцем только кружит чуть ниже места, где только что кусал и посасывал. Алек дает ему время.

⎯ Кошмары вернулись в августе. ⎯ Дорожка поцелуев от уха и до ключиц. ⎯ В октябре, после вашей руны агонии, я начал видеть их наяву. ⎯ Губы, дыхание в самых чувствительных местах, руки в волосах и на предплечье, колени сжимают рёбра. ⎯ Я маг, а магам редко снятся простые кошмары...

_«Не ной. Держи своих тараканов при себе. Будь привлекательным. С тобой должно быть легко и весело»._ Чушь собачья.

Очень скоро воздуха перестаёт хватать, и слова сменяются стонами, а ласки — напором. Алек словно хочет залюбить его до смерти. Свести с ума самым приятным из способов. И когда он вдруг, без предупреждения, садится едва не с размаху на член Магнуса, тот не только видит россыпь искр перед глазами, но вовремя замечает боковым зрением, как в самом буквальном смысле воспламеняется их постель.

Алек смеётся и начинает двигаться одновременно. Он готовился. Для Магнуса. Всё это ⎯ для него, ему. Плотно, до побелевших костяшек он сжимает пальцы на нетронутой рунами заднице, поддавая сам.

Магнус не в оке бури. Он дома. В своей постели. Его защищает не удача, не случайное стечение обстоятельств, даже не собственный талант. Магнус в безопасности.

Немного слишком реально.

Какое-то время слышны только шорохи, влажные толчки, короткие стоны и вскрики. То, насколько Алек хорош в теплом свете прикроватной лампы: ритмично двигающийся вверх и вниз, откинувший голову, демонстрируя открытую шею, с улыбкой, почти блаженной, во всё лицо, и зажмуренными от чистого удовольствия глазами ⎯ должно быть самым настоящим богохульством. И принадлежит только ему, Магнусу. Ныне и присно.

Второй оргазм мягче, раскатистей и длиннее первого. Он успевает полюбоваться тем, как кончает ему на грудь Алек, остервенело, быстро отдрачивая себе и в кои то веки ничего не смущаясь, и в пару сильных, безжалостных толчков следует за ним.

Выбросить Александра порталом под горячий душ кажется великолепной шалостью ровно до тех пор, пока пена и горячие капли не летят в глаза и приоткрытый рот, стоит только ему самому туда добраться.

Полчаса спустя, вымывшись и сменив бельё, они снова в постели, но сна ни в одном глазу у обоих.

Комната укрыта тьмой, и Магнус ещё с секунду боится, что вот сейчас это вернётся ⎯ он растворится в очередном видении, потеряет себя. Но пульс Алека ровно бьётся под его пальцами. Теплое дыхание согревает шею. «Он любит меня», — говорит себе Магнус. И видения не приходят.

Через пару вдохов Магнусу удаётся произнести:

⎯ Мой лучший друг мёртв.

Начать оказывается намного легче, чем он думал.


End file.
